gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 51
Crimson Moon Report #51 - August 26, 2011 Summary: Adventurers meet with the Scribner Ningrint and exchange the urn shard for the Dark Requiem. Yuratlya ventures out and is informed that the book is in Liaboite possession. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 8/27/11 The evening of August 26, a group of people met with a Scribner once more to make an exchange that had been promised before. They first met Ydos, a boy whose eyes betrayed a greater age. Ydos held a brief discussion with those present, including an attempt to get Delcian to acknowledge that there was room for grey in his black-and-white world view. Delcian refused. Ydos opened a portal to a sanctuary where the group met with the Scribner Ningrint. Both Ydos and Ningrint were not named in game so their names would most likely not be known. In a brief meeting, a half-circle shard that had once been the lid of the urn Caden used to keep himself young was given to the Scribner. The lid had contained an inscription that was of interest to the Scribners, who themselves were dead and appeared intrigued by magic that could keep a person young. In return for the shard, Ningrint gave the group an ancient tome said to contain the Dark Requiem, a prophecy written thousands of years ago by a zealot who believed himself the vessel of Sheru. It is believed that the Dark Requiem prophecies a series of events that are now unfolding under the crimson moon, culminating in the rule of Lornon over Elanthia. These events follow a specific order, but if the series is disrupted or prevented, the final rule of Lornon is also prevented. The book just received is believed to be the only copy of the prophecy, so possession of it is quite significant. Despite the presence of Caden, the exchange went off without a hitch. Ningrint informed the group that the tome was very fragile and must be translated. He then promptly vanished without answering any more questions. The group left the area and immediately vanished into a major sanctuary to plot their next move. As they were discussing, the seer Yuratlya was heard on the thought networks, and they went to meet her. She had recovered enough for make short trips on her own, and said that her ordeal after being poisoned with an exotic snake venom had also partly restored her physical sight. Tonight, she had sensed a lightness in the mists and had ventured forth to see what had happened. Nilandia took a seat at Yuratlya's feet, and the seer observed that she had many questions she wished to ask. Nilandia nodded her assent, and asked a question concerning a darkness unacknowledged, and how she could help it be seen. Yuratlya replied that the crimson moon reveals the truths about everyone, but not everyone will wish to see them. Nilandia should instead worry more about her own darkness, rather than helping others to see their own. Yuratlya also said that what is done in shadow shall always come to light, and those who perform dark acts shall see them for what they are, even if they believe them otherwise. Though many held suspicions of the Yuratlya's motives and trustworthiness, it was confirmed to her that the book had been obtained after she had pointed out that she had been the one to tell them about it. A discussion ensued concerning whether she could be trusted, as the seer had claimed that she has no agenda for darkness or light. This discussion, and others, continued after she had departed. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports